A Spider’s Fight
by GenericWriter1
Summary: (Sequel to A Spider’s Mark) Ever since the battle between Talon, The Avengers, Overwatch, and Peter’s own crew, he’s been haunted by Stryker’s words of a new war coming. And with news of a shadow corparation possibly having connections with the fallen organization, its up to everyone’s favorite Spider to save the world once again, along with some old and new allies.(Spiderman/SF/DC
1. (Prologue) A New Threat

**_Welcome everyone, to the sequel of A Spider's Mark. Few things first:_**

**_1)Yes this means I got 3 stories running at the same time (This, Inside a Spider's Web, and Living on the edge.) and I'm going to figure out a uploading schedule...eventually._**

**_2)No, this will not include the Spider-Man from Inside a Spider's Web. Maybe in a future story._**

**_3)While the fandoms this time is Marvel/Street Fighter, characters from A Spider's Mark will be in the story as well, along with some more Marvel Heroes/Villains._**

**_And with all that said, enjoy._**

**Xavier Mansion.**

"_There's going to be another war. And whether you like it or not, everything is gonna have to take a side."_ Even though Peter heard these words from Stryker a year ago, it still resonated with him. He'd been on the lookout for any problems arising between Overwatch, The Avengers, and any other group trying to pull the same stunts Talon did. It had to wait however, as Peter started to hear Xavier's words over Stryker's.

"_Attention all X-Men. Please come down to the common area for a meeting." _Professor Xavier said to everyone telepathically. This included Peter and Wrench, who were currently in the garage with Rogue, fixing up one of the X-Vans with Forge.

"You guys think it's important?" Forge asked. Even with the dirty work of fixing a car, he still preferred to wear his traditional Polo shirt with slacks and Oxfords, although nobody knew why or how he didn't get dirty easily.

"He called everyone, I'm pretty sure it's important." Peter said.

"I heard it too." Wrench said. His mask lit up as heart emojis took place of the X's on his eyes. "Does this mean I'm an official X-Men Member?"

"Yeah, no." Peter said. "But thanks for playing that image Wrench." They all stopped their work on the van as they headed towards the Mansion.

"Well why am I not an Official member yet?"

"Have you ever been in a training session with Logan?" Rogue asked. "It's brutal, and I'm pretty sure with your attitude mixed with his, someone's sanity would break."

"Ahh Rogue, sanity's never been a pre-requisite."

"Now that I think about it..." Peter said. "You've never been in the same room as Old Wolve."

Wrench stuttered as he desperately tried to save face. "T-that's not true. He's got all my respect."

"He has your fear, not your respect." Rogue said. The four of them walked into the mansion as everyone else started to come together. Professor X was in the front of the staircase while everyone was sitting on the floor or couches. Peter knew how long Xavier's speeches were, so he rushed for the first seat that was available. Rogue saw this and shot Peter an angry look. He noticed it, and knew he was about to get chewed out.

"Nice to know the past few years still haven't changed your attitude at all." Rogue said.

"Whatever do you mean Ms. Rogue?" Peter asked sarcastically in a really bad British accent. He saw a small smile form on the otherwise always gloomy Mutant.

As the final X-Men came down, Professor X started to speak. "First of all, before I start anything, I want you all to know how extremely proud I am of every single one of you. All of you have fought through your own trials and tribulations, and have all succeeded, or have gain knowledge from the failure." Everyone was having a feel good moment from the way Xavier was speaking, but he was also known for quickly changing the mood of his speeches too.

_"What comes up..." _Peter thought.

"And even though Summers is no longer with us..." Xavier said.

"_Must come down." _Peter thought. He briefly interrupted Xavier. "I don't mean to be rude Professor, but your last three speeches have all been surrounded by the fact Scott is...not with us anymore, for a lack of a better term. I just don't think we should still be focusing on it, especially since it's been a year since."

Professor X thought about it for a second. "Do you all feel like I bring it up too much?"

Everyone had a moment of low mumbling to each other, until Logan spoke up about it.

"The kid's got a point Charles, it's been a year since his death, yet it feels like we've just been hit with the news. Think it's time we move on."

"Do I? Is this how you all feel?" Professor X asked his students. He was met with silence and eyes all pointed towards him. "Well…I'm sorry I've been bringing it so often. I never meant to continuously bother you all with it."

"It's alright Professor. We still miss him too." Kurt said.

"Yeah, besides, Scott would want us to move forward from it, not like stay talking about it." Kitty said. While the reassurance was all good and stuff, Peter still wanted to know why everyone was assembled here.

"So Professor, why are we all congregating in here?"

"Ahh, Yes. Through talk with the UN, plus meetings with Overwatch, we have reason to believe that there's another upcoming threat to the world."

Peter sighed. It was bad enough that Stryker, a year ago, was planning world domination. Between then and now, he's been on the lookout for any signs of a new threat, both on the Villains side and on the Heroes side, as there was talk around the government of putting restrictions on Heroes.

"I know you don't want to hear about a threat to the world again Peter, but we have reason to believe it's not just for world domination."

"Then what for?" Everyone looked towards the source of the voice and saw Jean walking down the stairs. She looked like she had just woken up, and with Scott's death, she was no longer the girl Peter once knew as calm and collected. She was now more on edge and defensive to everyone else.

"We believe…" Professor X rubbed his eyes as he finished by saying "it's a end of the world threat. A mysterious organization, S.I.N, is hosting a fighting tournament. Overwatch spies have told us that it's a cover-up for their true plans. What it is, we don't know, but what we do know is that they are looking for the strongest fighter in the world."

"Sounds intense." Wrench said. "Never heard of a evil plan being hidden behind a tournament before."

"Yeah, because you lived in San Francisco your whole life." Peter said sarcastically.

Ignoring the both of them, the Professor continued. "It's open to anyone and everyone who considers themselves a fighter and-"

"I'll figure out what their plan is." Peter said. He didn't know what compelled him to suddenly blurt it out, although no one was surprised Peter offered to do it.

"Are you sure Peter? If you join the tournament, there's no guarantee we can interfere to help." Professor Xavier said.

"I already can fight, that's not a problem. Just gotta learn how to pull back the punches." Even for his size, Peter's powers still gave him ridiculous strength. If he wanted to, he could knock someone's head off by punching them.

"Alright." Professor Xavier said. "Pack your bags Peter. You're taking a cruise ship that's coming into the docks tomorrow afternoon." Peter nodded.

"As for the rest of you, get ready for your training session with Logan today." As Peter went to his room, he heard a collective groan from everyone in the living room. "That includes you too Wrench."

"Wh-what?!" Wrench asked scared. "I don't got powers like everyone else."

"Too bad. Either earn your keep, or live in the garage." Logan said, prompting a smile to form on Peter's face.

**The Next Day.**

Peter was on the docks, about to board the cruise ship that was going to take him to his first fight in the tournament. He was both excited and nervous, but the excitement was more powerful than the fear. Along with him was Wrench and Rogue, both who were seeing him off. He was wearing the Spider-Man jacket Forge made for him, but had his Iron Spider bag on to cover the Spider logo on the back, had the jacket open to make the logo in the front harder to see, and had on stone-washed jeans, a Led Zeppelin shirt, and white and red sneakers on.

"Well, you guys ready for me to save the world again?" Peter asked.

"Way to be humble about it." Rogue said with a faint smile. "The rest of the X-Men have faith in you Pete."

"And I have tons of faith in you Peter." Wrench said. "When you come back home with a trophy and the safety of the world, we'll party like rockstars."

"Like you and Syd before she left to go back to Washington?" Peter asked. Wrench got quiet real quick, while Rogue struggled to not laugh.

"Low blow bro. Low blow." Wrench said dramatically.

Peter smiled as he shook his head. "Just keep me posted if S.I.N does anything during the tournament."

"Won't be able to actually. Sombra hit me up and asked me to help her with something down in Mexico" Wrench said.

"Like actual help, or "I'm bored and I need someone to distract me" help?"

"Possibly both. But I'll figure out more details when I get there."

"Alright. Knowing this tournament, I'll probably be fighting around the world. So here's hoping some Bruce Lee fanatic doesn't kick my ass."

"You'll be fine Pete." Wrench said while hitting one of Peter's arms lightly.

"Don't die Peter." Rogue said bluntly. Peter hugged Rogue and fist bumped Wrench before he turned to go on the cruise ship. He looked around to see if he could spot any other competitors, or anyone that stood out as not-so-normal. The only person he found that stuck out was a familiar looking blonde a few feet away from him. He squinted his eyes to get a better look, until it hit him.

"Flash?!" Peter questioned. Flash turned around and smiled when he saw Peter.

"Parker?!" Flash walked up to Peter and stuck his hand out, as if he was going to give him a hug. "Damn Pete, how long has it been since we graduated?"

"Not long enough, since you remember me." Peter quipped. "Anyway, what you've been up to?"

"I joined the army a few years ago. Came back from my latest tour. But uh, something iffy happened..."

"Iffy as in?"

"It's, well…" Flash said. Peter knew whatever answer he got, Flash was going to beat around the bush. Before the suspense could kill Peter, his Spider Sense starting going off the fritz. He didn't know what it could've been, but seeing as he just entered a fighting tournament he could've been getting ambushed to increase someone's else chance of winning. He tackled Flash to the ground as he swiftly dodged a kick to the head.

"Hmm, you're a quick one aren't you?" A woman's voice said. Peter got up off the floor as quickly as possible to see a woman with white baggy sweatpants, footwrap, and a top with a Spider pattern on the back as the straps.

"_My enemies are just getting closer to home aren't they?" _Peter thought in his head. Out loud he said to the woman "I'm guessing you're one of the competitors in the tournament, aren't you?"

"Maybe I am. Or maybe I'm just here for some fun."

"For fun? Cause I'm pretty sure you were about to take my head off a second ago."

"In a second, I'm about to make sure I do if you don't shut up."

Peter made the mistake of rolling his eyes, forgetting this wasn't a normal conversation. The woman's face grew a slight smile as she lunged towards Peter with a kick. He couldn't risk doing anything that Spider-Man would do without his mask, especially in front of Flash. Instead, he opted to counter the woman's kick but ducking underneath it and shoving her back.

"So crazy legs, what's your name anyway?" Peter quipped.

"If it matters that much about who's going to kill you, Juri." Juri said.

"I don't know about the killing part, but I know one of us is going home early." Peter said. He decided to take the offensive approach and tried to land a punch to her face, but she ducked and kicked Peter in his chest.

"Uh uh uh." Juri taunted as she waved her finger. Peter blew past the taunt as he tried to aim for her stomach, but was nearly kicked in the face as a result. He ducked and moved backwards to put some distance between the both of them.

"_She can definitely fight, no doubt about it. But most of my moves are offensive, and I don't want to blow my secret identity. Only one choice now. Fight dirty." _Peter thought to himself. He rolled out the way of another kick, and threw a tray off a table at Juri. She grabbed it to avoid getting hit by it, which prompted Peter to use the advantage to drop kick her and knock her to the ground.

Juri hit the ground, hard. Her head started banging, while she felt her eye was going to shut down at any second. She knew it was now or never. She got back up from the ground as her eye started to glow brightly.

"_Uh oh__." _

Juri lunged towards Peter with a combo of spinning kicks, all of which he was unable to block. The last kick hit Peter in his nose, causing it to start bleeding. He recoiled back a bit while holding his nose.

"Son of a bitch!" Peter said in a muffled scream. Juri laughed at the sigh of Peter's pain and talked down to him as if he was a baby.

"Awww, did I break little baby's nose?"

_"_No, just my pride_."_ Peter groaned. He was getting ready to fight again when he saw Juri starting to move backwards.

"Hmmm, haven't had a fight like this in a while. Think I'll keep you alive a bit longer for some more fun." Juri said. She ran off into the yacht, although Peter didn't chase after her, he was injured enough as it was. He sighed as he turned around to Flash, who was currently lying on the floor.

"Locals here are crazy huh?" Peter quipped as he extended his hand to Flash. He took it and pulled himself up.

"You alright Peter?" Flash asked.

"Don't worry, I've dealt with worse than a broken nose."

"Don't suppose you know who just attacked you, do you?" Flash asked.

"No idea." Peter stated. "All I know is next time, I'm hitting harder." The pain from his nose was intense, but he knew it would only take a few days to fully heal, thanks to his powers. "Anyways, you were talking about something iffy?"

"Yeah, but it's probably better I tell you after we get of the ship. And once we get you to a doctor."

"I'll be fine without one." Peter said. "Besides, I go to the doctor and I'll be behind in the tournament."

"You're crazy." Flash said in amazement. The Peter he knew wouldn't even try to fight back if he was being shoved in a locker. Now he didn't even want to go to a doctor to fix his broken nose. He wondered if Peter had finally snapped, or something along those lines.

"You got no idea Flash."


	2. Bloody Claw

**_Back with another chapter. Nothing to really talk about this time, so enjoy._**

**First Stop: Japan.**

Once Peter had gotten his bleeding nose under control, both him and Flash watched from the railing of the cruise ship the docks they were stopping at. Peter got an alert on his phone, saying this was the first stop in the tournament. He grabbed his armor bag and slung it on his back as the both of them got ready to disembark the ship.

"Still shaken up about that whole fight. Who was that woman?" Flash asked.

"I don't know, and I don't really care. It's gonna be a different story next time."

"No offense Pete, but she kicked your ass. Like fully."

Peter rolled his eyes at Flash's comment. "Yeah, whatever. I'm gonna check into a hotel, I'll see you another time Flash."

"Wait. You're participating in the S.I.N tournament, right?" Flash asked as his eyes lit up.

"Maybe. What about it?"

"I'm supposed to be covering the tournament for the Daily Bugle. Maybe we both can stick together. You fight, I cover it. What do you say?"

"I say you better call jolly old triple J and tell him he can stick this story up his incentive ass." Peter said harshly. It wasn't no secret he despised J. Jonah Jameson, especially during his teenage years when Aunt May was in the hospital and he needed money, bad. "I'm sorry Flash, but he's gonna underpay you what the story is really worth."

"C'mon Pete. I need-"

"I'm not sticking with you, end of discussion." Peter said. He started to walk towards the nearest hotel from the docks. Once he checked in, he put his armor bag down on his bed and pulled out his laptop. He needed to do some dark web research on S.I.N, and figure out exactly who that Juri woman was.

**2 hours later.**

"_Alright. Mystery woman Juri Han is no longer a mystery." _Peter said to himself. He put his computer on the desk in the hotel, and would've called it a night if he didn't get an alert from his phone. It was telling him his first fight was taking place in a temple in Japan. In the Kento area. Luckily, Peter was in that said area. He closed up his jacket, put on his mask, and swung out of his hotel room's window towards the temple.

**Abandoned Temple.**

"_Abandoned, check. Ominous, check. Wishing I was back home in my bed, hell yes." _Peter told himself. He looked around for a bit, and saw in the distant hills a figure. He couldn't tell who it was, but it was a definite womanly figure. The figure noticed Peter in the temple, and immediately started to leave. Peter found this weird, but immediately was alerted by his Spider sense that danger was close. He turned around quickly to see a guy with a claw glove and a mask on. Along with his pants and shoes, he guessed the guy was some sort of authentic Spanish.

"Hmm. And what do we have here? A lone spider, waiting for his next prey?" The guy asked.

"About as much as you're waiting for your next manicure." Peter quipped. "Seriously, your nails are outta control."

The guy didn't seem phased by Peter's quip. "Hard to take advice from someone who refuses to show their beauty…or hideousness."

"Look buddy, unless you're my first opponent in this tournament, I'm leaving."

"So be it." The guy said as he put on his mask. "Let us dance."

"_Whacko number one, beat down coming right up. _

* * *

**Over Seas, Airborne.**

"Don't you think you're being a bit paranoid Rogue?" Wrench asked. The both of them were currently on a X-Jet towards the first fighting location Peter had to go to, Japan.

"Paranoid? He literally crashed a whole Helicarrier into New York, and was lucky fenough to leave with just a cut." Rogue stated as she continued to fly the jet.

"Well technically, I crashed it by overloading the engines, but…" Wrench turned to see Rogue shooting daggers at his direction. It didn't help that she still decided to go with the whole goth look still, so it looked as if she was a second away from killing him.

"but…nevermind…" Wrench said. He leaned back into his seat and looked out the window.

"So how exactly did you convince the professor to let you take the jet?"

Rogue stayed quiet at Wrench's question, showing to Wrench she did everything but ask the professor.

"Oh this just gets better and better…"

"Would you just cut me at least a little bit of slack? We're going to keep a eye on Peter and make sure he doesn't get himself killed, that's all."

"Rogue he destroyed both a corrupt military general and his army, and a whole terrorist organization. I think he can handle a simple fighting tournament." Wrench stated.

**Temple**

_"_Ok…so the claw wasn't just for show..." The mystery man had clawed up the front of Peter's jacket and left some small tears on his mask. A stamina battle wasn't gonna work for this guy, Peter knew he had to fight back to advance. Otherwise it was gonna makes the whole mission even harder.

"Your fighting is about as graceful as a dead rat." The masked man said.

"Hey, Edward fingernails, you wanna shut it?" Peter said as he charged him. He was going for a tackle, but the man sidestepped out of the way, causing Peter to stumble and almost fall onto the ground.

"For your information, it's Vega."

"And for your information, you need a manicure." Peter turned around and swung at Vega, able to hit him in the stomach. Vega kneeled over, then quickly sweeped Peter off his feet by kicking behind his feet. Now on his back, Peter saw Vega standing over his body and getting ready to slice him again. Peter dodged the claw hand again, but was punched by the other hand. He brought his feet together and kicking Vega off of him and shot a web at his face. Vega recoiled as he struggled to get the webbing off.

"_Hope this isn't against the rules. As if ima follow them."_

Peter then proceeded to unless a fury of punches to Vega's body, mostly focusing on his chest. He had to make sure to pull each one back a bit, as it was fully possible to kill him if he used all his force. After the rapid strikes, Vega got another slash at Peter's mask, breaking one of the visors and revealing his eye. Vega's shortness of breath was apparent, as he stumbled away from Peter, breathing heavily.

"I…won't forget…your eye." Vega said.

"Oh shut up already." Peter said as he ran towards Vega and dropkicked him. Vega fell to the ground, knocked out.

"And the crowd goes wild!" Peter yelled to himself. He then mocked a cheering crowd before the moment passed him.

"Man…I need better hobbies..." Just at that moment, Peter's spider senses started blaring, but was too late to stop the prick on his neck. He found the source and pulled to see it was a dart, most likely a tranquilizer.

"_Well shit…" _Peter thought. He tried to fight it off, but it was more than his body could handle. As he stumbled to the floor, he felt the embrace of someone over him. They leaned into his ear.

"Don't fight it…" Peter recognized the voice. It was the same woman that tried to kill him on the cruise ship. Juri Han.

"Juri…"

"You remember the one that nearly killed you? I'm flattered." Juri said with a sadistic smile. "But for right now, I need you to be unconscious."

"Wha-" Peter stuttered. After a few more seconds of trying to fight the tranquilizer, he was rendered unconscious. Juri turned him over onto his back and stared at him. She leaned in closer to his face and lifted his mask high enough to see his face without ripping the mask off.

"_Hmm."_ Juri thought to herself. "_Definitely the same guy from the ship. And a bit of a cutie too." _She smiled as she pulled his mask back down and lifted him up on her shoulder. She noticed that his phone had fallen out of his pocket, onto the floor. Not wanting to bring any unnecessary attention, she smashed the phone with a stomp from her heel.

"_And to think you were going easy on me on the ship. Oh, we're gonna have some real fun…"_

**Abandoned Temple, 2 hours later.**

"I don't understand. His phone's location was here when we were in the Jet." Wrench stated. Both Rogue and Wrench were looking around for Peter. They saw bloodstains, but hoped it didn't mean what they feared. After a few more minutes of searching, Rogue found something.

"Wrench…" Rogue said, she kneeled down and picked up a dart that was on the ground. She turned around and saw Wrench's mask expressed two exclamation marks.

"Kidnapped?" Wrench asked.

"Happened to me before…unfortunately. So it's possible." Rogue said. "Anything else around?"

Wrench did a quick scan of the area and saw Peter's smashed phone. He kneeled over it and searched through the broken phone. He started panicking, seeing nothing that could be salvaged.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Wrench yelled.

"Wrench, calm the fuck down." Rogue said.

"Calm down?" Wrench got up from the floor. "He's fucking Spider-Man, and he got kidnapped. We gotta find him."

"Not so fast..." A British woman said. Wrench and Rogue both turned to see a woman wearing a green leotard and beret, a Chinese lady wearing some type of dress with leggings and boots, and a guy with a extreme flattop and military outfit.

"Just exactly what are you two doing here?" The British lady asked. Wrench and Rogue looked at each, as if they both waited for the other to speak. After a few seconds of silence, the Chinese lady spoke up.

"Excuse my partner Cammy. She's a bit…abrasive." Cammy shot daggers at her partners direction, but let her continue. "I'm Chun-Li and this is Guile."

"Wrench. My friend here is Rogue." Wrench said. "Let's clear this up real quick, no we didn't cause the scene here, but we're looking for someone who could've been involved."

"And who would that be?" Guile asked, folding his arms.

"Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man of course." Wrench said gleefully. He saw Rogue look at him in disappointment, while he had a huge grin under his mask. "Sorry, just always wanted to say that." He turned back to the trio and saw that Chun-Li was on the verge of geeking out.

"Wait, wait, wait…you guys know Spider-Man? THE Spider-Man?"

"Chun-Li, they could obviously be lying..." Cammy said.

"Plus Spider-Man has no reason to be all the way in Japan." Guile added.

"We're…working with him. We got a lead that the S.I.N tournament was a front for something, but we don't know what yet." Rogue said. Cammy and Guile looked at each other.

"So they found the leak too…" Guile said.

"Hold on…there was a mass leak of info?" Wrench asked. "Thought it was from files from Talon. Before they were destroyed."

"We were on a lead following Talon. Apparently they were working with S.I.N on some project. A new type of soldier, or something like that." Chun-Li said. Both surprised, Rogue and Wrench looked at each other.

"That means there could still be some remnants of Talon still active." Wrench said

"Meaning they could still be trying to carry out Strykers plan..." Rogue said. "We need to find Spider-Man. He's been trying to prevent whatever it is their planning for almost a year now."

"Of course!" Chun-Li said enthusiastically. She was quickly grabbed by both Cammy and Guile.

"Are you out of your mind Chun-Li? You want to risk our mission just to get a autograph?" Cammy asked.

"Agreed. It's very unlike you Chun-Li." Guile added.

"Look I know it seems I'm just going with my gut, but they seem to know their knowledge on Talon and S.I.N. If they're really working with Spider-Man, that means they also helped cripple Talon. They're the best allies we could ask for right now." Chun-Li said. Cammy looked back at Wrench and Rogue, then turned back to Chun-Li.

"Are you sure? They don't exactly look…like professionals."

"Trust me Cammy. If they're lying, we can arrest them." Cammy was put at ease with Chun-Li's conviction, as was Guile. They turned around back to Wrench and Rogue.

"We've decided that the five of us can work together to stop whatever S.I.N is planning, and get your friend back." Chun-Li said. "Any objections?"

The moment of silence signified to Chun-Li that they were all good. "Excellent. We'll start with the cruise ship the fighters came in to Japan with and we'll go from there." As she said that, her group left towards the docks, leaving Wrench and Rogue.

"Well…plan now is?" Rogue asked.

Wrench simply fixed his hoodie as two X's popped up on his mask.

_"We save Spider-Man. Then we save the world again."_

**_And there's the end of this chapter, and the official start of my semi-comeback to writing. Mostly just been focusing on work and school lately, even though work acting stupid stupid. But besides that I hope you all enjoyed, and until next time._**


	3. Fruitful Relations

**_Have I been slacking on content again? Yes. Sorry everyone, Merry Christmas (as the time I write this it's Christmas) hope you guys and girls got everything y'all wanted this year. Know I did. But back to the stories I keep slacking on. Enjoy._**

**Unknown Location.**

The air Peter was breathing in was both thin and cool. He knew this feeling of breathing before. It was the same as when he was swinging through the air on his webs. As he slowly opened his eyes, he looked around and saw several buildings lit up in the night. He was on a roof for sure, as to why however was unclear.

"Thank god you're awake. Was worried I put too much tranquilizer in the dart." He saw Juri sitting on a ledge next to him. He tried to move his body, but was still under the effect of the tranq dart. That and his hands were tied to an pipe on the roof. "Now usually I would be a lot more violent for this next part, but since I'm in a good mood today, I'll ask nicely. What business do you have with S.I.N?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Peter replied. "But mistaken identity happens all the time, so if you could just free my hands…"

"Do you think I'm that stupid, to let you go after what happened on that yacht?"

"You damn near broke my nose, and all I did was shove you. Seems like you got off lightly."

Juri chuckled a bit. "You a cocky son of a bitch, I'll give you that much…"

"Glad you think so. Now is there a actual reason to kidnapping me or…can I go?"

"S.I.N. I know fully well that multiple people are gunning to take it down, and I know all their names and faces." Juri got up off her seat on the ledge of the building and kneeled down to Peter's level. "But then come to find out some guy who's loosely affiliated with DedSec, Talon, and Spider-Man all in one, aboard the yacht to S.I.N's fighting tournament? Seems a bit coincidental, don't you think?"

"Well where's your proof I'm even closely related to any of that?"

"S.I.N was working with Talon. Talon wasn't the only organization who did research on their enemies. Even more so when Talon was destroyed. Revolution started in France from a separate DedSec group and side-by-side, the reemergence if Spider-Man." Juri said. Peter's face turned pale. If this one person, who not only kicked his ass, but didn't even seem like the type to do this heavy analysis knew all that about him, it could mean his secret identity was no longer safe.

"How many people know what you do?"

"Me and the leader of S.I.N, Seth. But…I have a proposition for you, Spidey."

As Juri said this, it just hit Peter that he wasn't wearing his mask, but still had his Spider Jacket on. _"Note to self, go back to casual clothing and only wear Spider-Man clothing for fights." _

"I'm guessing I don't have a choice."

"You do. Either you help me kill Seth, or I'll kill you and Seth, and anyone of your friends that tries avenging you. Starting with that guy you were talking to on the ship."

"He ain't got nothing to do with anything involving S.I.N or me."

"But do I care? No…" Juri said. Peter noticed the lack of empathy in her voice as well as the slight sound of sadism in her words, as if she wanted him to say no just so she could kill him and someone he knew.

"Fine. I'll help. Now can you please untie me now?" Peter asked. Juri got up from her seat on the ledge and kneeled down to undue Peter's restraints. As he rubbed his wrists to try to continue the flow of blood through his hands, he looked at Juri, but more specifically her body. He once again took note of the spider logo the straps on her shirt formed on her back.

"So…you went along with the spider motif too?" Peter sarcastically asked.

"Is this your way of trying to flirt with me?" Juri said as she sat back down. Peter, not expecting that response, was flustered on what to do with that statement.

"I...uh. I-I mean…" He looked back at Juri, who was laughing at his confusion.

"I was joking. Do you always get tongue twisted talking to women?"

Peter recalled back to when he was a teenager and had several girlfriends, which all started with dumb luck. Then he remembered Widowmaker, and how that turned into a pretty confusing and dangerous relationship he put himself into.

"Not…exactly." Peter stated

"Hmm." Juri said as she got back up and got closer to Peter. "So how do feel about me then?"

"I feel…" Peter said. "That you should give me my mask back." Juri rolled her eyes, but kept a smile on her face. She pulled Peter's mask from out his bag and handed it to him.

"You're no fun. But maybe our partnership will change that a bit."

"Sure. And maybe by the end of it all, we'll walk away with a unicorn and a leprechaun." Peter quipped. Juri chuckled at his joke as she started walking away.

"Maybe you are fun, and that we just didn't reach that mark yet."

"Well you did almost break my nose so…"

"Fair point." Juri said. Before she left, she pulled a flip phone out of her pocket and threw it at Peter. "Catch!"

Peter shot a web line towards the phone and caught it. "So you can keep in touch with me, seeing as I destroyed your old phone."

"Yeah thanks for that by the way. Not like I could hack on it."

"You'll be find." Juri said bluntly. "What is your name anyways?"

"Peter. But I'm also referred to as that guy who doesn't take anything seriously, Spider-freak, or bug."

"Think I'll stick with Peter." Juri said.

Peter stared at the phone for a while as he saw the only contacts he had were Juri and some restaurants that were not in Japan. "What about…" Peter looked up to see that Juri had already left and was no longer on the roof. "…and she's gone. Of course." Peter put back on his mask and bag and ran off the roof and shot a web line to another building to start swinging. "_Well, looks like I'm having room service tonight." _

**Safehouse, Japan.**

"So what do we all collectively know about S.I.N?" Chun-Li asked. Everyone was currently gathered in a safe house that saw use by some DedSec members back when they had their own uprising in Japan. Seeing that Wrench was part of DedSec in America, they let him use their safe houses, albeit hesitantly.

"Well…besides their another shadowy organization?" Wrench asked. "They have some plan that they require the strongest fighter in the world."

"That may have to do with the fact their leader, Seth, has the ability to manifest any fighter's style into his own." Cammy said.

"But how?"

"He's an Android/cyborg/we don't know exactly what the fuck he or it is." Guile added in.

"So we're dealing with someone who can add someone else's moves into their own, isn't human, and runs basically a terrorist organization." Wrench said. "Any other bullshit we got to deal with?"

"Unfortunately…" Chun-Li continued. "Sources back in Interpol suggest Seth is buying guns from some unknown seller."

"So we go after them, try to figure out who they are?" Rogue asked. While everyone was trying to figure out a plan, Wrench was getting a call. He left the room and answered it, only to be surprised to hear Peter's voice out the other end.

"Wrench…"

"Peter! You're not dead yet, how exciting."

"Yeah well Wrench…you know it's never through lack of trying." Peter added. "Look, long story short I need a new phone. I was able to get a burner, but I need something I can hack with. Can you help me out?"

"Can I help-can I help, how long have you known me again?"

"Not the time for sarcasm Wrench."

"You're no fun." Wrench said. He quickly set up a map on his phone to try and find some place that could sell a jail broken phone. Once the results came up negative, Wrench knew the only way Peter was getting another way to hack was to make him a whole new phone.

"So good and bad news..."

"Bad being?"

"It's impossible to find you a jail broken right now."

"And good being?"

"If you give me time, I can setup a new one for you. But that begs the question of what the fuck happened to you in the last 2 hours?"

"It's…complicated. Look I know there's gonna be some attention blown my way in a few days time, but I need you to trust me on whatever I do."

"It's talk like that Pete that gets me worried. What happened?"

"I…can't explain it right now. Look I gotta go. I'll keep in contact."

"Yeah, sure you will." Wrench said frustrated as he hung up on Peter. He knew Peter had a tendency to make things seem less severe than they really were, but it didn't stop Wrench from getting upset every time Peter did something like that. It would have to wait though, as Wrench's daydreaming was interrupted by Chun-Li's abrupt entrance.

"You ok Wrench?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just got mad at a memory with Spider-Man."

"You guys tend to work together a lot?"

"Only a few times so far." Wrench said. "But enough about that, did you want to tell me something?"

"Yeah. Next stop in the tournament is in Mexico. Maybe we'll be able to run into Spidey there. And there was also a report of a weird group of people spotted in the region. Costumed."

"Could be regular Mexican criminals." Wrench retorted.

"Could be. But I don't think one of them would go to the extreme of making himself half robot."

"Ohhh boy. Could be a long list of people that Spider-Man could've pissed off that's half robot." Wrench added.

Chun-Li's face changed to a more serious look, as did her tone. "Unfortunately we don't know who it is. And according to my sources, they appeared after a strange surge of energy."

"Maybe working with Electro?"

"No Wrench." Chun-Li said. "They're not from here, this world, at all..."

**Peter's Hotel Room.**

As Peter was getting his baggage ready, he heard a knock on the door. He figured it was housekeeping, so he decided to ignore it. That was until the knocking turned into banging.

"No, I don't need no towels…" Peter said sarcastically as he opened the door, only to be greeted by the woman who kidnapped him before, Juri. She was still wearing her crop top and sweats, but was now wearing a pair of black sneakers.

"Miss me?"

"About as much as I miss getting shot at, which isn't a lot so." Juri entered Peter's hotel room, much to his dismay. He closed the door and prayed she didn't have a random violent spasm in the tiny space they were in. "So, why are you here and how did you find me?"

"You think I didn't know what hotel you were gonna stay at after I hide inside the yacht? Besides you decided to be lazy and choose the one closest to the docks. The only hard part was figuring out what room you were staying in."

"Yeah, now you know. Wanna get to why you're here now?"

"Next stop in the tournament is in Mexico. Which is also convenient because it's also where one S.I.N outpost is, plus there was a weird energy surge there."

"Think they're both connected?" Peter asked.

"Could, couldn't. Either way it's not gonna kill us if we find out."

"Or it could, but you just gotta be crazy enough to not even think that." Juri chuckled a bit as she got closer to Peter.

"Do you always look for the bad side of everything?"

"I'm a realist. And you're a little too close." He saw a smile form on Juri's face, which worried him a bit, seeing as the first 5 seconds they met, Peter had already deducted she was insane.

"Oh really?" Juri said as she tripped Peter onto his bed and climbed on top of him. "What about now?"

"Even closer…" Peter said. "What do you want from me Juri?"

"Jesus Peter, how many more hints do I have to give you?" Juri said, rolling her eyes. "We're about to take on a whole shadowy organization, which might kill us at anytime. So I figured…"

"That I would just be your boy toy so you can get some type of satisfaction?"

"Don't worry…" Juri said as she planted a kiss against Peter's lips. "I'll make sure you're well satisfied as well."

Peter was sidelined by the kiss, without a doubt. But he already knew that Juri didn't mean anything behind it. It was clear to him that she only wanted one thing from him at that moment, and that was his body. He went along with what Juri had in mind, but knew to keep his vigilance about her up at all times.

**_So I'ma be honest, not proud of this chapter as I usually am. Probably because I had a better concept of what this chapter and the overall story was gonna be, but now it's weird. I'm still sticking with the original idea, where it's following the story of Street fighter 4, but it's definitely gonna have a clear view of being extremely different, hopefully in a good way. Anyways hope you all enjoyed and until next time._**


	4. An Unusual Team

**_Not a lot to say this time, except enjoy._**

**Somewhere in Mexico.**

Peter and Juri were currently on a train, heading to the next destination for the tournament. The night in the hotel room in Japan left Peter extremely skeptical of what Juri's intentions truly were. He already made the assumption he shouldn't get too attached to her personally, but seeing as she now knew his secret identity, he didn't have much of a choice.

"_Maybe if I overloaded her eye…no, I promised myself I wouldn't kill again after…Stryker." _Peter thought to himself. He still couldn't get over all the death and destruction he caused in France and New York. The talk he had with Madame Web only made things more vague for him, but his overall takeaway, after seeing another version of himself, the younger version of himself, was he could still be the hero he once was.

"Pete! You even heard what I said?" Peter snapped out his daydreaming and turned his attention to Juri, who was sitting opposite of him.

"Sorry. I just got some old memories that I've been trying to forget."

"About what happened Talon?" Peter was about to ask how she knew, then realized he didn't exactly try to make Spider-Man's return a secret while he was overseas.

"Yeah." Peter simply said. "Juri, I already know that you have some sort of connection with S.I.N, and that your eye isn't exactly normal. So what is it?"

Juri had a faint smirk on her face. "Well, well. Someone's been doing their research." Her face then turned a bit more serious. "I don't know what you read, but I did work with S.I.N for a while." Juri's left eye then started to glow. "Thought I was due some worker's compensation, so I took what they called the Feng Shui Engine. Enhances all my fighting moves and gives me a period of power, although it feels more like euphoria."

"Oh, so you're only slightly crazy." Peter quipped. Juri chuckled a bit at his sarcasm, but let him continue. "And about what happened in the hotel…"

Juri's face went a shade of red remembering what happened last night. She knew it was gonna come up eventually. "I came off too forward?"

"Came off too for-you broke my nose, stalked me, drugged and kidnapped me, found out my secret identity, and then basically tempt me into having sex with you."

"And you're sitting here, chastising me as if you didn't enjoy it as well?"

"That's not the point Juri." Peter said, rubbing his head. "I'm just confused why you wanted to do it with me when you started off knowing me by almost killing me."

"I've almost been killed by people in Shadaloo and S.I.N, lost my left eye, and wanted by multiple government agencies. Think me being very forward is the least of my problems." Juri stated.

_"At least I know the why now." _

"Besides, I enjoy the current company I'm with." Juri then leaned in closer to Peter's ear. "_I hope you feel the same."_

"_Ok, little too forward." _Peter thought.

"Juri, I don't do friends with benefits. Much less "Person who tried killing me with benefits"

Juri rolled her eyes. "Fine, still not gonna stop me from making you less tense near me."

"If you say so." Peter's burner phone was ringing. He checked it and saw it was an unknown number. It was Wrench.

"I'll be back. Gonna see how much longer we got till our stop." Peter said. Juri simply nodded her head as Peter went towards the middle of his and the next train car and accepted Wrench's call.

"What's up Wre-"

"PETER! We have a major problem."

"What happened?!"

"Sombra contacted me. She said that there's two people on your train emitting highly traceable frequencies."

"What's the problem with that?" Peter asked.

"THERE'S PEOPLE AFTER BOTH OF THEM! THEY'RE GONNA ATTACK THE FUCKING TRAIN!"

Peter looked back into his car frantically. He didn't know who the second person could be, but figured Juri's eye was one of the culprits.

"Shit! Can you redirect them somewhere else?"

"It's too late. They're too close to the train to trick them. You gotta get off or somehow get them to back off."

"Crap..." Peter said. He tried thinking of a plan on his feet, but knew a priority was to minimize the amount of deaths that were about to happen. "Keep tracking this phone. I don't know how it's gonna turn out, but we need to meet and figure out shit from there."

"Copy." Wrench said as he hung up. Peter went back into his car and straight back to Juri.

"We have a problem. Some friends of yours are tracking your eye. So this train ride is gonna turn to hell in a second."

"That's impossible." Juri said. "I made sure this eye couldn't be tracked."

"Well congrats, you did a shit job at it. If you DIDN'T destroy my old phone, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Alright, I'm sorry. What's the plan?"

Peter grabbed his Iron Spider armor bag and got his mask ready. "There's a 2nd person on this train emitting a signal that's having some group chase him. Hopefully whoever's chasing you is joining those guys. I'm going to distract them while you get more in front of the train."

"And what about you staying in the tournament?" Juri asked.

"One of us has to stay in the tournament. If it's you and I survive this, I can do more damage to S.I.N on the outside."

"Just…don't die. I'd feel shitty if the last fun time we had was last night." Juri said.

Peter had to smirk a bit. "Just get to the front." Juri nodded as she put on her leather jacket and ran to the front of the train. Peter followed her to the intersection of two train cars and put his mask on. He then climbed onto the roof of the train, and realizeing on the left side was vast desert and the right was dangerously close to a cliffside.

"_Way better plan a few minutes ago." _Peter thought. He started running across the train the opposite way of Juri. In the distance, he saw a group of people getting on the back of the train, near the cargo side. They were dressed in black, but the neck and head was surrounded by a metal helmet.

"Probably the second mystery group." Peter said. He felt a strong gust of wind hit his right side. He turned to see a attack helicopter, with S.I.N's logo on it.

"Spider!" The pilot said into the heli's speaker. "Surrender to S.I.N and no further action will be taken!"

"This is just a case of mistaken identity! I think you're looking for a female spider person!" Peter yelled.

"Repeat, Surrender or we will open fire!" Peter responded by webbing both the guns on the helicopter and the window of the pilot's seat. He knew the pilot would be able to get rid of the webbing in a few minutes, so he ran to the back fast. Once he got to the cargo hold, the train started turning. Peter's powers worked effectively on structures that didn't move as much. The train moved too much. He lost his footing and was flung off the side of the train near the cliffside, but was able to shoot a web-line to the cargo hold. It took him a minute, but he was able to climb up to the handrail outside the train. He was greeted by a near blast of energy hitting him as well as one of the guys boarding the train from earlier. He webbed the guy to try and save him, only to realize the guy was a robot, as his face was dangling off his head, revealing the circuitry within.

"Well isn't that freaky like Friday." Peter quipped. He let the robot go and planned to jump into the train when he heard…

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Several more robots flew out of the train, almost hitting Peter in the process. With half the side of the train car blown out, Peter could see the people inside. First person that caught his eye was a guy who was almost fully cyberized. He figured he had to be the one transmitting the signal that brought about the crowd of robots. The second person was a female with a blue cloak on and some sort of jewel on the neck of the cloak. He could also see what looked like a necklace but wasn't sure. What he was sure of was that same girl saw him, and somehow used her powers to throw Peter into the train car.

"Who are you?" The cloaked woman said. Her eyes were glowing white while her hands were glowing black. Peter figured she was either a mutant, or some type of sorcerer like Doctor Strange.

"I'm the train conductor. That's why I went back here to check for stowaways." Peter quipped. He heard a faint chuckle and saw there were three more people in the car, and the one laughing was green. The cyberized guy stepped in before the cloaked girl did something dangerous.

"Relax Raven. I don't think Slade would've sent someone like…him."

Peter got up from the floor. "I don't know what you mean by that, but just to clear the air, I'm not a villain."

Raven crossed her arms. "Then what are you?"

"Hero. Occasionally called Web-head, Spider freak, bug, insect, piece of shit, but the last one is more rare." Peter said. He then looked around to everyone in the train car. "But you guys looked like you stepped straight out of Ripley's Believe or Not, so what's up with that?"

A guy in a green cape spoke up. "We're the Teen Titans…"

"Even though we're not teens anymore."

"Beast boy…" The green caped guy said. "Anyways, I'm Robin, he's Beast Boy, she's Starfire, she's Raven, and he's Cyborg." Peter was able to almost instantly put each name with a face. Considering how out there each of them were, it wasn't that difficult to do.

"Great…why don't you tell the complete stranger our weaknesses as well?" Raven said. Peter was glad he had a mask on, as the look he made would've only made her even more upset than she already was.

"Alright, I'll admit me hanging off the side of the train was…definitely strange. But I'm not planning to hurt any of you. I'm just trying to figure out why there was robots flying out the side and into a very long fall."

"It's one of our enemies, Slade." Cyborg said.

"A.k.a Deathstroke." Robin added.

"A.k.a Mr Dark and Edgy." Beast boy said dramatically. Peter sighed as he knew he was the same way, but didn't think someone could be this mirror like to him. Raven smirked at his sigh however.

"If that's how you feel about Beast boy now, then maybe we'll get along."

"Ok sure, but who even is-"

"OPEN FIRE!" Peter turned his attention to the loud noise, which was the attack chopper from before. The miniguns on it were spinning up, and Peter knew if they stood still, they would be killed.

"All of you run! I'll deal with the chopper." Before Peter could hear a single no from any of them, he jumped off the side of the train and webbed onto the helicopter. Despite knowing Spider-Man wasn't in the train anymore, the helicopter still fired onto the train. Raven put up a field to protect everyone as they got onto the next car.

"_Ok. Now to deal with this bird." _Peter started climbing up his web line to try and get to the pilot's chair, but the constant swaying of the helicopter was making it difficult. After a few minutes, Peter lost his handling with his web and fell on top of the train car Raven was still in. The helicopter started shooting again, but this time it was aimed farther ahead. It was taking aim at the rest of the Titans running away.

"Oh no you don't." Peter pressed a button on his bag and activated his Iron Spider Armor. He went to the car right before the Titans and tried unhooking the cars, but was having trouble lifting the hook out of place. That was until Cyborg came behind him and helped him lift up the hook, separating the cars.

Peter then saw Raven run up behind the both of them.

"Just track my signal. We'll meet back up eventually." Cyborg yelled. Robin nodded his head, and turned to Peter.

"I'm trusting you with their safety. Don't make me regret it."

"_Yeah because that's definitely gonna help my thinking process now."_

_"You were thinking through what you just did?" _Peter turned around frantically. There was no way a X-Men could be nearby to talk to him telepathically. That was until he heard the voice more clearly. He turned over to Raven, who was already looking at him first.

"_You have telepathy?" _

_"We're having this conversation, aren't we?"_

_"Touché" _Peter thought. His attention turned back to the helicopter, who was lining up a shot again. Peter was thinking of what to do, when Wrench patched through to his Armor's comm link.

"Still breathing Pete?"

"Yeah, but I got a attack helicopter on me, and right now it looks to turn me into Swiss cheese."

"I can hack the heli, just throw the phone you have right now. I can still track you through the armor."

"Won't that…oh I don't know…make it fly into the train?"

"It's a fifty-fifty" Wrench said. Faced with no other options, Peter pulled out the phone Juri gave him and prepared to chuck it at the heli.

"_Here goes everything."_ As Peter threw his phone, Wrench did his usual hacking finesse and overloaded the engine of the helicopter. The good thing about it was it was flying overhead to the opposite side of the train cars. The bad thing about it was that the pilot was trying to fight for the controls again, meaning it was coming back to hit the train car they were on off the hill.

Peter, Cyborg, and Raven all had the same mindset, which was "Get off the train before we die", which ended with the helicopter hitting the train car and taking it off the side of the cliff. Cyborg and Raven both jumped off and got enough ground to land safely on, but Peter was the last one to jump out, and he barely caught the ledge of the cliff. He pulled himself up onto solid ground and laid down, facing the sun. Wrench contacted him again.

"Peter? Are you still alive?"

"Next time Wrench, I'm having you take the fucking train..." Peter got up and sat on the ground.

"You're alive, ain't ya?"

"Barely. You definitely took down the helicopter…"

Wrench on the other end was ecstatic. "Woohoo! That's what I do Pete."

"And you also took half of the train off the tracks."

Wrench got quiet immediately after that statement. "Uhh, whoops?"

"Yeah, whoops." Peter chuckled. "Luckily no one was killed, but we had to ditch the train."

"We?"

Peter turned his attention to both Raven and Cyborg, who were wiping the sand off of them. "I made some new superpowered friends. You might wanna get a van…or you know, a very sturdy Jeep."

"Heavy person?"

"You could say that…"

"Say no more. I'm on my way. They are fine with me having radio control and sorta have a grey moral compass like you do concerning me?"

"I don't know their taste in music and assuming you don't try shooting them, we should be fine."

"Alright. You might wanna start walking towards the nearest city, I'll pick you guys up mid-way."

It was the best news Peter heard all day. "You got it. Spidey out." Peter then hung up on Wrench again. "Always wanted to say that." He turned his attention to the two people in front of him while his armor reverted back into its bag look.

"So, you were able to get some help out here?" Cyborg asked.

"Technically yes, but it's gonna take a while. We're gonna meet him halfway to the city."

"You mean the city we were taking the train to in the first place?" Raven asked. "Because now we're vulnerable in the open."

"I'm aware of that...but there's three of us and you guys were only fighting some robots."

"If that's your logic, then you were just fighting an attack helicopter." Cyborg added.

"It was aiming for someone else and I was the distraction." Peter said. He felt like now he was being interrogated just for being on the train. "Look, either way your friends were being targeted, and the person I was with just got me targeted. Way I see it is we could all work together to figure out who's after who and settle it from there."

Cyborg thought it over for a second, but Raven seem less convinced. "Doesn't sound like a bad idea in reality."

"You know what else didn't sound like a bad idea? Recruiting Terra, and that ended with us all nearly dying."

"Raven, she could barely control her power, and she was working for Slade the whole time we knew her. This guy right here doesn't seem like the kind of person to work with Slade."

"I don't know who this Slade guy is, but I'm guessing he's evil, or…you know…psychotic." Peter quipped.

"Whatever...I don't care if the whole team gives him a chance when we meet up again, I'm not trusting him till he proves he's not like her." Raven said as she started walking along the side of the train tracks. Peter and Cyborg walked behind her, far enough to be out of her hearing range.

"So…guess my quips weren't enough to charm her."

"Raven is…complicated to say the least. But don't get me wrong, she cares about everyone on the team. It's just after this one newcomer that came along and joined us…"

"She betrayed you guys and now Raven is suspicious of anyone else who seems friendly towards you guys."

"That's…a pretty accurate assumption. How did-"

"Cyborg, I'm a superhero. I know how these things go. Besides, I had my own betrayal experience with my old best friend. He died before we could even make amends."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Cyborg said. "What's your name anyway?"

"Hero name: Spider-Man. Secret hacker name: Spider. Maybe once I actually get to know all of you guys better I'll tell you my real name."

"Hey, we all knew each other for years and still call each other by our Hero names. Ain't no rush." Cyborg said. He couldn't see it, but Peter had a slight smile under his mask. He knew he definitely found some good people, WAY better than Juri, who he all but forgot about until realizing that she was still on the train, but seeing as he threw the one way he had of contacting her at a helicopter, he figured she'd be alright.

**Interpol Hideout, Mexico.**

"No, you're not taking my Jeep Wrench." Guile said.

"I need to pick up Spider-Man." Wrench said aloud. He got different looks from the room, with Rogue looking at him hopeful that Peter was still alive, and Chun-Li and Cammy looking at him like he was crazy. The fact they knew him for only 2 days and they never saw him without his mask didn't make it better.

"Ok I'll admit, it sounds stupid when I say it out loud, but he's somewhere in the desert and I can track him."

"But why do you need my Jeep for it?" Guile asked.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe it's because he's in the fucking desert and you have a car made for off-road. It's not fucking rocket science."

"Wrench…" Rogue started. "Just calm down a bit. If army man doesn't want to help us, we'll get him ourselves."

"With you on that the whole way through." Wrench said. Both him and Rogue were getting ready to leave when Cammy spoke up.

"Well what about this whole investigation?"

"S.I.N is planning something shady, fuck the investigation. Besides, I'm a hacker and a demolitionist, not a detective." Wrench said.

"If you guys and this Spider-Man do anything outside of the law, we'll have to arrest you." Guile's said.

"We'll make sure you get your suspects. But we're not gonna be part of them." Rogue added. With that, the two of them left the building. They walked down the street, figuring out what to do.

"Is this how it was with you two when Stryker was still around?" Rogue asked.

"Pretty much. Although there is a definite lack of the puckish rogues crew we had during that time. Either way, we got to get some type of large car to pick Peter up in."

"Why exactly?"

"He quipped his way to two new friends, and one is apparently on the heavy side."

"Great." Rogue said, frustrated. "He's trusting just about anyone now."

"Desperate times...but let's focus on the car for right now." Wrench said. As if a miracle called down upon him, he saw a Van that seemed in relatively good condition.

"Hell yes." Wrench said. He got to the driver side when the van turned on by itself. Rogue and Wrench looked at each other.

"I didn't hack it yet." Wrench stated.

"Nope, but I did." They both turned to the voice and realized the familiar face immediately.

"Sombra?" They said in unison.

"Welcome to Mexico."

**_Oof, now this chapter was definitely on the more meaty side regarding content. Speaking of which, yes the Teen Titans are now also a part of this universe, along with the possibility of a few Titans villains. Before I get asked, 1) The Titans and Spider-Man are in their early 20s. 2) Titans are based off the tv show. The original one, which actually had character development. Am I digging a hole by including a bunch of people for Peter to interact with? Possibly, but we'll cross that bridge later. Hope you guys enjoyed and until next time._**


	5. A New Challenger

**_Seeing as I've added the Titans into this story, along with Street Fighter characters, and Spider-Man, it's shaping up to be a interesting story. Expect frequent updates to this story. Speaking of which, enjoy._**

**Mexican Desert, Night.**

"Think we should rest up for the night. We've walked all we can." Cyborg said. Raven and Peter couldn't agree more, as they were walking for hours and haven't seen a single road or town in sight. Wrench was unreachable, which got Peter pissed and worried, and Raven wasn't letting up on the fact she didn't trust Peter, or his help.

"I'm loving the help you seemed to call in. Always wanted to die in the desert." Raven said sarcastically.

Peter rolled his eyes. "We're not dying in the desert. Besides we were chased by two different groups, and I'm pretty sure if that's the case, our pickup needs to be alive to…well, pick us up. Probably just hit a bump in the road or something."

"You mean figuratively or literally?" Cyborg asked. Peter rolled his eyes, although thankfully his mask didn't show it. This non-communication from Wrench had Peter extremely worried, to the point he even considered leaving the two people he had with him in order to see if Wrench needed saving.

_"No Peter. That's not what you do anymore." _Peter thought to himself. He turned his attention to the two heroes in front of him. "We should be alright for the night…"

"Should be?" Raven asked.

"Well I'm sorry I don't know for a definitive answer, but yes, should be."

Raven, knowing that arguing wasn't going to get them anywhere at this point, dropped the argument. Peter followed after, but had a feeling that some other issue was gonna come up. After a few more minutes of walking, they were able to find a run down building of some sort. Preferring the risk of tetanus rather than get stung by a scorpion, Peter headed inside the building, as did the other 2 Titans.

"Well this is cozy." Peter quipped. It earned a chuckle from cyborg and the slightest smirk Raven could possibly pull off without anyone noticing. Once they got further in, Peter immediately started looking for both entry and exit points, in case of an extreme emergency. Once he found all he could, he regrouped with the others.

"Seems safe enough, at least safe enough to not die from a heat stroke as soon as we wake up."

"Good to hear." Cyborg said. "I'll take first watch, you two try to get some rest."

"Aye aye, Captain." Peter said. He spilt from Raven and Cyborg and found a pretty spacious spot for himself. As he started to lay down, he felt his mind getting muddled again. Xavier was never able to help Peter reach fully mastery of Telepathy, so it was either someone trying to talk to him, or he was just getting a migraine.

_"Gonna take a guess and say that it's you Raven."_

_"Who's Raven?" _It was Professor X reaching him.

"_Someone who is a telepath. What happened Professor?"_

_"Wrench and Rogue are gone, a X-wing is missing, and there's two people who are saying this is not the earth they're from. It seems we have more than just a organization to deal with." _

Peter knew something funky was going on now. It wasn't just pure coincidence that these new faces were being chased, alongside him and Juri. If the two people the X-Men captured had anything to do with these Titans, Peter knew he was in one hell of a ride.

"_Have a feeling I know where Wrench and Rogue is. As for the non-earth stowaways, keep them there until I'm able to come back. The tournament didn't go…exactly the way I planned and let's just say Spider-Man is going back to being a hero and not a prize fighter."_

_"Conscience got the better of you?" _Professor X commented.

"_No, but-"_

_"Wait a minute Peter. I feel another mind, in your head."_

_"My head?" _Peter knew it had to be Raven this time. If it wasn't, then they were in immediate danger. "_I'll talk to you later Professor, gotta see if any danger is nearby."_

_"Understood. Take care of yourself, and anyone who's helping you, or vice versa. We're living in a time with less people we can trust..."_

_"I got you Professor." _Peter said. He felt a presence in his head go away, but still felt…weird. He was beginning to get up and tell off Raven when he started seeing bits and pieces of some giant, demonic looking thing. It seemed taller than a skyscraper, and definitely not human or a robot. Peter jolted up from his sleeping spot as he sat up and looked around. He was still in the building they were staying in, but he couldn't get that demon out of his mind.

"What the fuck…" Peter said to himself. He was debating whether or not to confront Raven about the vision, but figured it was better saved for tomorrow, when he wasn't on the verge of being sleep deprived. As he closed his eyes, he felt another force trying to reach him, except he knew this one all too well.

**Madame Web.**

"Nice to see you again, Peter Parker." Madame Web said. She looked the same as she always did, worn out, tired. But was to be expected as she was the only one keeping watch over all the Spider-Man in the multiverse. "Seems we're in a new dilemma."

"Sure are. Madame web, these new people…I don't think they're from my...this version of earth. Do you know if they're from another world, not with Spider-men?" Peter asked.

Madame Web frowned. "Peter…I can only see what the web allows me too. If they're not from another Spider-Man's world, there's not much I can do."

"So…they're from an entirely different dimension? I thought dimensionally travel was only a myth."

"And multiple universes weren't?" Madame web asked. Peter knew she had a point, although he wasn't going to admit it. "But if you're so certain they are not from your world…"

"I've never heard of Teen Titans. I've worked with the Avengers, Overwatch, X-men, hell even a hacker who's linked up with every government system there is."

"Then why don't you ask one of them?" Madame Web suggested.

"Who would even be able to comprehend the way dimensional travel works? Or may work?"

"Maybe…she does." Peter turned around to see who Madame Web was talking about, just to see Raven not only in his dream, but in the world space that only Madame and other Spider-Men were able to be in.

"_So she's a telepathy, and apparently a extremely good one."_ Peter thought. He turned his full attention to Raven. "So…the point of going through my head a third time was for what?"

Raven pulled down her hood to reveal both her grey skin, similar to Rogue's, her dark blue hair, and a red gemstone on her head. "Figured it was the best way to tell if you were someone we could trust."

"And your hypothesis?"

"Let's just say for the moment, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Because I still don't fully trust you, but you might be the one person to help us get back to our home."

"Look I barely know how this right now is working, much less dimensional travel."

"Either way, you both have bigger problems. Far bigger than getting whoever back home. And seeing as how you shouldn't have been able to get into this place at all…" Madame Web said, staring at Raven. "I'm keeping a closer eye on you."

"What's our situation?" Peter asked Madame Web.

She turned back to him. "Yes…well there's a increase in hunters for superpowered people. S.I.N are one of those people, which also means I'm in danger too."

"But I thought you're location was hidden from any tracking device that could be used."

"Except now we're dealing with organizations who learned their mistakes from Talon. Both Shadloo and S.I.N are gunning for you and anyone associated with you. That means their searching every corner and crevasse for anyone that can help you, me included."

"So we go over to you, and help hide your location. First we need to get back to the mansion. The Titans can at least have a place to settle for the time being and we can see who these other earth people are." Peter said.

"Sounds…like a actual plan." Raven said surprised. "Usually everyone in Titans wings everything."

"Trust me, you setting yourself up for disappointment if you hold me to a higher standard." Peter joked. "Alright Madame Web, looks like we got the sequel no one wanted."

"I believe in you Peter. The fate of the Spider Realm falls on you."

"Of course it does." Peter said sarcastically. He looked around as he saw the Spider realm start to collapse on itself. As he saw himself dissolving with it, he woke up in the real world to see that his body was fine, albeit sore from the concrete floor he slept on.

"So much for comfortable living." Peter said. He started to stretch out his back when he noticed Raven a few feet away from him.

"So where do we stand now? It's either you trust me enough to rely on me or you still think I'm a danger to everyone…which has no proof by the way." Peter said while looking at her.

Raven was silent for a moment, but then spoke up. "I'll be honest, going into your mind has left me with more questions than anything else. But you could've tried to hurt me or cyborg by now, and you haven't so I'm taking a risk and trusting you." A faint smirk formed on Peter's face, although she couldn't see it, but figured she fed some ego. "But hurt any of my friends and I'll make you beg me to kill you."

"The threatening needs a bit of work, but you got nothing to worry about." Peter quipped, much to Raven's disappointment. Their moment was interrupted by the loud noises being made further down the building, that being yelling and stuff being bumped into and thrown. Peter and Raven ran towards the noises to see Cyborg taking out multiple S.I.N soldiers with ease.

"We've been found! Spidey, where ya friend at?!" Cyborg asked as he threw another soldier. Peter's spider-senses went off as he quickly countered one of the soldiers that was sneaking up on him.

"Don't have any idea, but we gotta get out of here!"

"Consider it done." Raven said calmly. She closed her eyes and started saying the same phrase Peter heard on the train.

"Aszarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled. A rumble occurred as a wall of the building was ripped open and gave the three of them a passage they could escape through.

"Nice job princess." Peter quipped. He could see the resentment fuming off of her, and that she was burning her vision into his soul, but they didn't have time for that. They all exited out the building, only to be surrounded by a small army of armed S.I.N soldiers.

"Well crap..." Cyborg said. As the soldiers yelled at them to surrender, it appeared to be their only choice. They all put their arms up and kneeled on the sand. As they were surrounded, a well dressed figure walked up to them past the soldiers and looked straight at Peter. The lifeless expression on his face and his metallic looking skin only left one observation for Peter.

He was staring face to face with Seth.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise…" Seth said. "It's not everyday you get to meet the person responsible for an entire toppled terrorist organization."

"Didn't know I had fans in that department." Peter said. Seth simply chuckled at Spiderman's attempt of a joke.

"Do you know who I am?'

"I'm guessing you're the leader of this little army right here. Speaking of which, think this is a case of mistaken identity. You're probably looking for a different Spider adjacent person."

"You mean Juri? She's working with me, I'll have you know. How do you think we were able to find the train?"

Peter was furious. He knew Juri wasn't trustworthy at all, but for her to put all those innocent people at risk. It was something he couldn't forgive, even if it wasn't her choice.

Seth rubbed his chin, noticing Spiderman's frustration. "Or could you possibly be talking about the assassin Widowmaker?" Now Peter's full attention was on Seth's words, and the safety of his friend.

"She's got nothing to do with any of this." Peter said. Raven saw both in his mind and voice, how much Widowmaker meant to him. For the moment, however, she would keep it to herself.

"Maybe not, but her husband is of definite use to our operations. regardless if he's working with us, or 6-feet under."

"Working with you?" Peter asked. "What do you mean?"

Seth crouched down to Peter's level and mockingly said "Wouldn't you like to know?" He stood back up and headed for his helicopter. "Kill the three of them and dispose of their bodies. It's a shame Spider-Man, heard great things about you. Would've liked to see your fighting style firsthand."

"Trust me, you'll see soon enough." Peter said. Seth's helicopter took off and in mere moments, he was gone. Now it was just Peter, Raven, and Cyborg surrounded by a small army, all aiming guns at them.

"So uh, what's the plan now?" Cyborg asked. Peter just shook his head a bit.

"We pray for a miracle. Or Raven can do some telekinetic stuff and get us out of this."

"Hey! Shut your mouths!" One of the soldiers said.

"You're gonna kill us anyways. Does it really matter if we talk before that happens?" Raven asked with her monotone voice. The soldier aimed his gun at her.

"I said shut-"

The soldier was interrupted by a speeding van taking out every soldier behind Peter. The window rolled down to reveal Wrench driving and Rogue in the passenger seat.

"Peter! Get down!" Rogue yelled. The three of them hit the floor as the side door of the van opened up to Sombra mowing down the remainder of the soldiers with her smg. After the bullets stopped firing, the three of them looked up to see all the bodies on the floor.

"Well shit…" Cyborg said. He looked over to Peter. "I'm guessing these your friends Spidey?"

Peter dusted the sand off his armor. "Something like that…I didn't have a choice with cyberpunk in the back." Gesturing towards Sombra. "Speaking of which, what are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Puta." Sombra said sarcastically. Peter rolled his eyes, though no one could see it. "I helped Wrench find you in the middle of the desert. The better question is why are you going after S.I.N?"

"Seriously, did everyone know about this organization but me?" Peter asked. Wrench stepped out of the van and leaned against the hood.

"Apparently. So, who the new people?" Wrench asked. Peter turned to both Cyborg and Raven to introduce both groups.

"Raven, Cyborg, meet by dysfunctional group of friends, Wrench, Rogue, and Sombra." Wrench nodded his head, Rogue kept quiet, and Sombra was getting impatient.

"As much as I would love to talk more about out personal lives, can we go before they figure out those soldiers ain't coming back?" Peter agreed and got into the back of the van with Cyborg and Raven.

"We gotta make a quick pit stop in the next town over." Cyborg said.

"Why's that tin man?" Wrench asked, much to Cyborg's displeasure.

"Because our friends are there. And I'd appreciate if you didn't call me tin man."

Wrench looked at Peter for confirmation, which he got with a simple head nod. He turned back around and got into the driver's seat. "Yessir. While we're at it, I can get Pete a jail broken phone."

"Pete?" Raven asked.

"Yeah...it's my real name." Peter said as his armor morphed back into a bag. His ruined mask was on full display, but he quickly took it off after. As Cyborg and Raven looked at their new allies' face, he responded with a simple "Ta-da."

"Gonna be a few hours till we get there, might wanna make yourselves comfortable." Wrench said. As Peter leaned more into the side of the van, he replayed in his head what both Stryker said, and what Seth said. A war was definitely coming, but why? And who was the enemy? And the biggest question of all?

"_How's Gérard involved in all this?" _

**_So this chapter kinda took longer than expected, but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, not gonna lie. The follow up is already being worked on, but expect most of next chapter to be Juri focused, as I don't wanna forget about her involvement. Either way, hope you all enjoyed and until next time. _**


	6. Help Wanted

**_ Well, back with another chapter. Sorry for the late upload, but quarantine was a doozy. To make up for it, DOUBLE (Or if y'all are lucky, TRIPLE) chapter uploads. Each in a different story so this one (obviously), my borderlands story "Living on the edge.", and either my MHA story, cuz a lot of y'all been making noise on that one, a comeback of my Friday the 13th story, or a possible new story *cough cough* fallout *cough*. Who knows, but what I do know is that you came to read this story, so with that, enjoy._**

**Sombra's Hideout**

**"**Annnnnnd done. Ish." Wrench put back the cover piece to Cyborg's chest. "It'll keep your signal decrypted from any frequency you don't recognize, but only for a few hours. My technological expertise doesn't extend to augmentions, especially some like you, who's fully dependent on it for survival."

Cyborg sighed. He hated being reminded his livelihood always depended on the circuits that were in his body. Still, he had to give it to Wrench. He was able to give Cyborg an ability even he couldn't give himself, and all he did was Jury-rig his circuitry.

"Appreciate it either way. Think it'll be able to pick up my friends' signal?"

"As long as they didn't change it, it should be good." Wrench said. He saw Peter talking with Sombra about something, probably about the new friends that somehow ended up from some place called Jump City. Even though they said it was in California, all the contacts Wrench, Sombra, and Peter had there came up with nothing. Peter walked over to Cyborg and Wrench with Sombra, as Raven and Rogue grouped up all together.

"It seems there's only the one possibility that explains how you three are here." Sombra started.

"We're from an alternate dimension." Raven simply said.

"So, do you guys have dinosaurs with lasers that are in cahoots with the dolphins?" Wrench asked. "Cause if so...it was your fault for trusting the dolphins."

Raven looked at Wrench, with obvious confusion. "No. And what does it matter if it was true for our current situation?" Peter stepped in before Wrench got thrown through a window, or turned into mush.

"Ignore him, he has a weird way of making friends." Wrench rolled his eyes, although no one could see it through the mask.

"So Widow really is back on the hit list for another secret organization?"

"From what Seth told me, or gloated at me, she's collateral damage to them. They want Gérard. Whether he's working with them or his life is in actual danger, I don't know."

Sombra pondered for a second. "Well, it wouldn't make sense for Gérard to work with them. I checked his files long ago. S.I.N was one of the organizations he was spearheading for, along with Talon."

"Yeah well, threaten someone's life or throw enough money at them and their sure to start being a yes man to everything you want them to." Peter looked towards Cyborg and Raven. "We should start looking for your friends. Sooner we regroup, the sooner we can figure out how to deal with S.I.N, and how to possibly get you all home." Cyborg nodded.

"Sounds solid to me." Cyborg said. Peter turned over to Wrench and Sombra.

"You two let me know about any more energy outbursts while we're out. Someone is in that fighting tournament and they might have some answers we need."

"Roger that Captain." Wrench said. Sombra nodded her head as they both went back to their computers. Rogue spoke up.

"I'm coming with ya Peter. Lord knows what kind of trouble you'll get yourself into."

Peter rubbed his neck nervously. He knew Rogue only involved herself in things for two reasons, if she was asked to help with something, or if she was extremely worried. Remembering what happened with Talon and the multiple times they both were in deep shit before Stryker's interferences, he wanted her as far from this as possible.

"I don't know Rogue. I'm just helping them find their friends, I don't think it's gonna need all of us to find them."

"Bullshit." Rogue simply said. "You and I both know how Talon ended up, broadway was nearly destroyed and you knocking on deaths door. Who knows what'll happen with this S.I.N organization."

"Can we go already?" Raven asked impatiently at the exit. Peter used that as an excuse to slip away from the current one sided conversation he was having. "Look we'll talk later, promise."

Rogue sighed deeply as she looked at the exit for a few more seconds. She didn't realize she was daydreaming until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning to he left, she saw it was Wrench's. "You know him better than I do Rogue. You should've been used to knowing he acts like this."

"I know...but it always seems like he's hiding something. Like he has an ulterior motive of some sort."

"Now you talking crazy Rogue." Wrench said. "Pete doesn't keep secrets. At least not good ones. He would tell us if something was wrong."

**Monterrey, Mexico.**

After a few hours of driving and tracking down the other Titans' signals, Peter, Raven, and Cyborg ended up in the city of Monterrey. Peter didn't know for sure, but had a feeling this was one of the stops the train was supposed to take before he got separated from Juri. He knew going after her was dangerous and probably suicidal as she seemed ready to go off at any minute, but he needed to know for sure if she could be trusted after his run in with Seth.

"Let's try and keep a low profile for right now. Don't need S.I.N to pick up on us after what happened in the desert." Peter added.

Cyborg started speaking up again. "Look, no offense to that plan, but the way me, Raven, you and the rest of the Titans are dressed, discretion kinda left the window."

"Fine. Let's try not to draw anymore attention to ourselves than what we already have. Sound good?" Just as Peter said that, there was a loud sound that sounded like it was caused by some heavy metal meeting some heavy force. "Guess that plan went out the window immediately." Peter said as he started running towards the noise. Cyborg and Raven followed close behind him as they turned a corner and witnessed a man with boxing attire fighting a women with a spider logo on her back, similar to Peter's. It was definitely Juri, but what they saw was crazier. Juri had blocked the guy's punch with her foot, and somehow he was wincing in pain from it.

"C'mon Balrog, don't tell me all that time in shadloo left you weaker..." Juri taunted.

"Shut up bitch!" Balrog yelled. He winded up his free hand to hit Juri, but she used his force to have him miss her and start running towards Peter. He tripped Balrog and quickly got a few feet away in case of a retaliatory attack was coming up. Juri laughed and turned her attention to Peter.

"Did you miss me that much Spidey?" Juri asked teasingly. "To the point you need your stupidly dressed friends to help find me?"

"Trust me, I would love nothing more than to let you get lost in the deserts of Mexico, but for the time being I can't. And by the way, you are not that important to where I gotta call my superhero friends to help find you."

"Throwing the word friend around real loosely, aren't you?" Raven replied. Peter was about to retort to her comment when Balrog got back up. Peter got back into his fighting stance and focused in on Balrog.

He psyched himself up by throwing a few fake jabs in the air. "Don't care how strong you all think you are. If y'all with the one eyed freak here, I'm putting you down." Peter saw Cyborg and Raven getting ready to make this a quick fight, but he waved them down.

"I don't think he'll be that much trouble, much less any to begin with." Hearing the insult got Balrog riled up like Peter planned to. He knew trying to fight a boxer head on, especially one this easily angered, was damn near suicidal. So he was going to use every fighter's most useful and easily manipulated move to his advantage.

His momentum.

Balrog had thrown a flurry of punches, but Peter was able to dodge all of them each at the last second. He then used Balrog's final punch to counter it by shooting a web in his face, following it up with a roundhouse kick.

"Ooooo, how's that glass jaw you got there?" Peter taunted. He figured that it would've been enough for most people he fought, except Balrog wasn't most people. His face was still covered in webs, yet that didn't stop him from getting back up and swinging blindly. Peter dodged a punch, but Balrog wasn't stopping and was heading straight towards the other three people he was with. Balrog probably would've hit them if Raven didn't put up a black energy shield at the last second and had him bounce off the sudden solid object he hit. Peter took this opportunity to try and take down Balrog by shooting a web line to pull Balrog towards him and followed up by running towards him and punching him in the face, followed by pulling him with another web line and another punch, and then finishing it all off with a spinning kick to the face. After a minute of waiting to see if Balrog was still conscious, it was concluded Spider-Man was the winner.

A slow clap emerged from behind Raven and Cyborg, which meant Juri was the peanut gallery at the moment. "Well now...if only you've fought me like then when we first met."

"Yeah well, you decided to, oh I don't know, try and KILL me when we were on the yacht."

"And yet you're still alive, so quit bitching about it already." Juri said. She then turned her attention to the two new people in Peter's company. "So, who are your lackeys in tow?"

"We're not his lackeys." Cyborg added. "We're just temporary partners for the time being."

"Mhmm. Exactly why you followed him to Mexico instead of doing whatever it was you were supposed to be doing."

"We just got torn from our world into yours. If it was up to me, I would've still been in my room meditating." Raven added.

"Besides all that, you got some explaining to do Juri."

Juri turned her attention to Peter. "Oh really? Like what?"

"Ah you know, the usual. What's your shoe size? Favorite food? Why did you sell me out to Seth as soon as we left Japan? The normal things." Juri chuckled as she cupped her hands together.

"And you seriously believe him? Let me guess, he also said that he was one step ahead of you and has a short leash on me regardless of how uncontrollable I am."

"Well he didn't have to tell me the second part. Kinda of figured that part out a while ago." Peter said. "But it also doesn't help your case that you destroyed my phone to make sure I had no contact with anyone, or that your eye is about as traceable as a tax return." There was a sudden beeping noise emitting very lowly from cyborg. He looked at a monitor on his arm and saw the reason for it.

"You two might wanna step back. Tin man here might explode on us if we're not careful." Juri said, trying to rile up Cyborg. In her mind if this guy needed to almost cover his whole body in technology, he was either a very good fighter who needed a serious upgrade, or was weak without technology.

"As funny as a jab at my condition would usually be, I don't exactly find it funny. And either way it's not a bomb, I just got a position on the other Titans." Peter and Raven nodded their heads, while Juri just scoffed.

"Whatever...c'mon Spidey. We got another location for the tournament in Africa." Juri took a few steps forward, then noticed the lack of mismatching footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw that Peter hadn't moved one inch. "Is there a problem?"

Peter nodded his head very calmly. "Multiple actually. These guys got separated from the rest of their group, I got my people back at home saying they have some intruders..."

"And the part where I give two shits about any of this is..."

"The part where I don't know if you can be trusted. I already know the rap sheet you got on you, but the fact you got three different government agencies chasing you, and working for a organization that was associated with terrorists...it's hard to say how long before I'm used as the human shield." Both Cyborg and Raven were impressed with how Peter was standing his ground, but could tell the look on Juri's face was telling them that they might have to get involved after all.

"Oh boo hoo, they lost their friends, your friends are in trouble." Juri mocked. "Seriously, do you need a bandage for that bleeding heart of yours, or you want me to open the wound further."

Peter chuckled and turned around. "You can beat up all the people in this tournament you want. You want me to trust you, you send me some information I can use against S.I.N. Until then, I'm not risking other people's lives and crawling in the mud with you." He then looked at Cyborg. "Lead the way." The three of them started walking to the rest of the Titans while Juri yelled after them.

"Oh you totally are!"

**5 hours later, Sombra's base.**

"Uhh Wrench, what are you doing?" Sombra asked, looking at the mess that was Wrench's working table.

Wrench turned his attention to Sombra. "I don't know Sombra, what does it look like I'm doing?" He moved his hands back to what he was working on and burned himself working on it. "Owww, oww, that hurt owww."

Sombra laughed at him. "If I had to guess, I would say you're creating your own version of a hacking device."

"And you would be correct my heavily wired up friend. Peter's broke, so thanks to your old new phone you never use, he now has another one to inevitably break." A door opened, and in came a large group of costumed people, Peter being among one of them.

"And speak of the devil himself." Sombra said. "You do realize the point of my secretive hideout is to be a _secret, _right?"

"Yes Sombra, because I have every intention to ransack your rented out motel base." Peter said sarcastically. Wrench finished his work on the phone, then turned his attention to Peter.

"So, who are all the new people? Excluding cloak girl and the man of steel?"

"Hey, I like the attempt at a nickname, but I'm pretty sure there's some infringement along with that." Cyborg said. Wrench's mask lit up with question marks.

"Infringement?"

Peter didn't have a clue what was going on, so he decided to answer Wrench's originally question. "Look never mind that, these are the people I told you are from another dimension. The rest of the Titans, Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy."

Starfire was the first to speak, and very excited to do so. "Pleasure to meet the both of you! I am the excited to meet two new friends."

"Umm Pete, why is this girl orange and speaking weird?" Wrench asked.

"She's uhh, how do I say this without a lot of confusion?"

"She's an alien from our dimension. And she talks like that...actually I don't know why she keeps talking like that." Raven added. Wrench nodded his head as he focused on Beast Boy and Robin.

"So I'm guessing greeney over here has powers while cape boy has none."

"Your analogy of these people is overwhelming Wrench. It's not exactly the most important thing right now."

"You know I don't trust people at face value. I'll take your word their decent, but I'm still remaining vigilant, less one of them gets any funny ideas."

"I feel so threatened by the guy wearing spikes on his vest." Raven said with her usual monotone voice. Peter tried not to let a slight laugh leave his mouth, while Wrench's mask lit up with some exclamation points.

"Touché. Also catch." Peter webbed the object Wrench threw and saw it was a new phone, along with all his old hacking programs. "Managed to fix up another phone for you to hack on. Don't let this one get crushed again."

Peter smiled and put the phone in his jacket pocket. "No promises."

"Peter, err Spider-Man." Robin said.

"You all can call me Peter. Unless we're unlucky and run into one of the many people that want to kill me, then I kinda don't want my real name out there, ya know?"

"Righhht." Robin could tell he was trying to be sort of jokey to ease off some tension going through both groups right now, but needed confirmation on a few things. "I don't mean to sound impatient or desperate, but is there someone who's able to get us back to our dimension?"

"I'm gonna be honest, I really don't know. Don't get me wrong, there are definitely some smart people in this dimension that I know, but dimensional travel is something that carries a lot of risk most of them can't afford. I can try to see if they can build some sort of gateway but no promises."

"Aww man. The Tower was our home. Where are we supposed to stay now? We're basically homeless." Beast boy brought up.

"Wellll…"

"We're not homeless?"

"It's...a grey area. I uh, kinda live in a mansion full of mutants. It's a long story, but it's a safe haven for mutants mainly, but a safe spot for anyone who supports mutants. If I explain your guy's situation, then you'll have somewhere to stay until we figure out what's what."

"Sounds like a plan." Robin said. "When can we go to this place?"

"As soon as I figure out how we're all getting back to New York without attracting public attention." Peter said Wrench raised his hand in a sort of jokingly manner, but started to speak.

"This is more directed to Peter, but uhh Rogue kinda went to go get the X-Jet we took from the mansion to get over here."

"You guys stole an X-Jet?"

"Stealing is a very serious accusation Parker. I like to think of it as borrowing indefinitely."

"So, it's the same context as stealing? Or am I missing something?" Starfire asked.

_"Ohh, this is gonna be a long exercise in patience with the Titans and Wrench, isn't it?" _

_**And with that marks the end of this chapter. Once again, sorry for the long wait, but quarantine kinda messed up a lot of things for me. My final year of highschool being one of them. Yes, your eyes don't deceive you, I'm in my last year of highschool. There's probably been a lot more fanfic writers younger than me but I don't have the time to check. Well...technically I do, but that's besides the point. Once again, hope everyone is safe, stay inside, don't go outside unless it's necessary. Once again, double upload is happening (or triple if another chapter of my Friday the 13th story makes a comeback, or if I release this fallout story I'm working on) on this story, as well as my Borderlands story "Living on the edge" probably either the same day later into the day, or the following day after. That being said, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and until next time.**_


	7. Too Close to Home

**_No real updates, meaning faster time to jump right into the story, enjoy._**

**Xavier Mansion.**

After a few hours of Rogue and Cyborg switch control of the jet, the group was only a few minutes away from the home of the X-men. Peter could hear the sighs of both Rogue and Wrench, as they knew they were gonna get chewed out as soon as Wolverine spotted them. While they were still in the air, Peter figured it was no better time to ask about the Titans powers and skills in case they had to fight together, he could figure out the best ways to help and build off someone else.

"So, you shoot beams out of your eyes and hands, and can fly?"

Starfire nodded her head. "While you are missing some things, like I am pretty strong for the average Tamaranean, that's covers about much." He then turned his attention over to Beast Boy.

"So greenie, what's your spiel?" Beast Boy got up from his seat, cracked his knuckles, stretched, and had a smirk on his face the whole time as he made sure he had Peter's attention.

"Prepare to be amazed!" He shouted. Seeing as it was Cyborgs turn to fly, he got the attention of Rogue, Wrench, and Sombra. He then flipped and turned into an animal. An...

"Green Penguin?" Peter asked, visibly and vocally confused. Beast boy, err, Penguin boy nodded his head as he shifted back into his regular human form, jumpsuit intact thankfully.

"Soooo…"

"So what?"

"What ya think of my display of awesomeness?" Beast Boy asked. Peter rubbed his temples as he got up from his chair to stretch.

"I think if your power is to just turn into a penguin, well we're screwed." He got a very faint chuckle out of Raven, who made it apparent back on the train and on the jet that Beast Boy and her had some type of rivalry going on or something like that.

"Dude! You missed the whole point. It was to show I can turn into any animal in the world."

"Right, right. Which is why you called yourself Beast Boy. And decided to show me you can turn into a penguin. With the name Beast Boy."

"And what, is your power over-sarcasm?" Beast Boy asked. Peter decided to show off a bit and flipped onto the roof of the jet and stuck on top of it while looking at the rest of the Titans.

"Spider-Man. Man sticks onto roof of jet. Like a spider would." Peter said as he let go of the roof and sat back down in his chair. He looked over at Robin. "Please don't tell me your power is you can do whatever a Robin can."

"No. I don't have any powers."

"So how do keep up with the rest of your team?" Peter asked.

"Let's just say I had a very good mentor, who also wasn't a super-powered person." Peter simply nodded his head, as he didn't really have a followup question or snarky remark to make. 2 minutes later, they found themselves back home at the Mansion. She landed the Jet in the hangar, but something felt off to Rogue. There was a severe lack of yelling or seeing a pissed off Wolverine.

"Shouldn't Storm or Wolverine be here, yelling at us for stealing the Jet?"

Wrench's mask lit up and made his way towards the door. "You can get yelled at, I'm just the stowaway."

"Doesn't that make you equally as responsible as Rogue?" Cyborg asked. Rogue turned around in her seat to see Wrench's reaction and next action. What she didn't expect was him jumping out the door yelling "Nope! She's fucked!" Rogue responded by jumping out here seat and running after him.

"Get back here, weasel!" The rest of the group stayed in the Jet, wondering what just happened. Peter chuckled as he started getting out the Jet.

"Welcome to my well oiled machine." After Peter left, Sombra and the Titans followed. Peter had to agree, there was a severe lack of any X-Men greeting them, or questioning the people they've never seen before. He saw Wrench and Rogue near the elevator, meaning Rogue caught up to Wrench and was punching his arm.

"Alright, alright, alright. I'm sor-OWWW!"

**Main Floor.**

Once Rogue was done abusing Wrench, everyone used the elevator to get to the main floor of the Mansion. Once again, nobody in site. Peter and Rogue were getting incredibly worried as the only times the Mansion would be this empty would be when they were sick from school, and whenever they went on a mission. They hoped it was the latter and they just weren't told.

"So...where is everyone?" Raven asked.

"Hopefully on a mission. Wasn't exactly fun times last time the mansion was empty." Peter heard a faint sound come from the second floor, as did everyone else. "Everyone stay here, me and Rogue will check it out." Everyone listened and stood in place while the two of them went to investigate. Once they got close enough to pinpoint the noise, they noticed it came from Xavier's room. The two of them opened the door to see the Professor on the floor, bruised and battered. They both rushed to the professor's aid. Upon closer inspection of how his clothes were stretched and ruffled, it was obvious he was manhandled before they got there.

"Professor, are you ok?" Rogue asked frantically. Xavier turned his head towards the two of his students and slowly opened his eyes.

"Rogue...Peter. I'm sorry..."

"Relax Professor. You got nothing to be sorry for." Peter stated.

"I am. Shadaloo attacked the Mansion. He...he said I needed to bring you here otherwise...h-he'd hunt and kill everyone else."

"Who said that?" A sinister sounding laugh emerged from behind Peter as he turned around and saw a figure slightly hovering from the ground, wearing some sort of outfit with a cape and a general's hat.

"I did. You must be the Spider-Man." Peter immediately swung his right arm towards the figure. The man blocked it and then used his left hand to grab Spider-Man's neck and hold it tight while lifting him in the air. Rogue took off one of her gloves and attempted to try and sap some of the person's power, but he grabbed her covered forearm to where she was unable to place her skin onto his. He then turned his attention back to Spidey.

"I'm sure you're aware of who I am."

Peter wheezed as he was trying to break free of the grasp around his neck. "Gonna take a guess and say...you're Bison."

Bison smiled. "Guess you're smarter than my underlings gave you credit for."

"And those wouldn't happen to be Freddy Kruger nails and bootleg Little Mac?" Peter quipped. He felt Bison's response as the grip tightened around his neck.

"Vega and Balrog. Two competent allies. Until you're involvement as of recent."

"I aim to disappoint."

"Which is why Seth is also furious that you're death has not been immediate. Something about you escaping the desert with a Anarchist and a group of other powered beings."

"And what, Seth sent you to finish the job?" He could tell this pissed off Bison, because next thing Peter knew was that he was thrown hard onto the floor as Bison stepped on his chest, holding him in place.

"You think Bison would take orders from a powerless being like him? You must be a bigger fool than I thought you would be." Peter webbed a nearby lamp ad pulled it towards Bison to hit him. It did, but Bison didn't even flinch. Bison's smile widened.

"Hmmm. Maybe Stryker was at fault for not taking you as a serious threat. But I'm not him. You will die here, make no mistake about that. But I will give you one last chance for your final words."

Peter recoiled his head back. He needed a plan and fast. Fortunately, a loud noise emerged from outside. Unfortunately, the noise was Seth yelling to advance on the Mansion.

"Spiderman! We have the place surrounded! I don't know how you escaped Mexico alive, but I'm willing to give you a chance to surrender. In return, I won't kill anyone associated with you."

Bison turned his attention towards Seth outside. He then turned back to Peter. He then had a revelation as he took his foot off Peter's chest and knockout Rogue. Peter threw a punch at him, but all it did was have him retaliate by hitting Peter with some power that blasted him through the wall. He struggled to get up as he saw Bison start to fly out with Rogue.

"It's obvious to me Seth wishes to rise above his station. To have a chance to kill me and take over Shadaloo. Maybe after he kills you, killing him and seeing the look on his face when he's crushed under my boots." He then turned to Peter. "Make no mistake, even if you beat Seth, you can't win." And with that, Bison had left with Rogue in tow. Peter struggled to get up as he heard footsteps getting closer to him. He looked towards the sound and saw it was the rest of the group. Wrench helped Peter to his feet.

"Jesus Pete, what happened?" He looked over at Xavier, who was being helped up by Sombra and Robin.

"Bison and Shadaloo happened." Wrench looked at Peter and could sense he was both pissed off and worried. Both were obvious to which one was which.

Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg came up into the room with everyone else. "What happened?" Starfire asked.

"We got to get out of here." Wrench stated. "I put the Mansion into lock-down mode, but its only a matter of time before the get through." Peter simply nodded his head as he took Xavier from Robin and Sombra and helped carry him to the elevator. Once everyone was at the elevator, the door to the elevator closed and a loud explosion happened a few feet from everyone but luckily it didn't knock out the elevator while they were still in it. Peter and the group got back to the Jet as Peter and Wrench hacked both the top and bottom floor of the elevator so S.I.N couldn't follow them. Everyone boarded the Jet, Peter and Cyborg took the pilot and co-pilot seats while Wrench got onto the weapons seat.

"Before we take-off, is there a way to make ourselves invisible?" Robin asked. "If they have explosives and we take off, we're not getting far."

"Unfortunately, no we don't. But that's the reason Wrench's on the weapons system." Peter and Cyborg started the Jet to take off. They flew out the hangar and were almost immediately spotted by S.I.N troops. Peter was horrified by what he saw. Hundreds of troops moving in on the mansion, which was on fire and being shot by rockets and tanks. He kept the ship flying in the opposite direction and set a course for New York City itself. He flew the ship over the ocean near the mansion in order to avoid being detected as easily in the city.

"Uh Pete..." Sombra said. She was currently looking at a digitalized version of the radar that was in the front of the ship. "They sent helicopters and Jets after us, more specifically behind us"

"Jets?!" Beast boy asked. "Dude, who did you piss off?"

"A rich android with a superiority complex. That being said, everyone might wanna buckle up their seat-belts, its gonna be a bumpy ride." Peter dipped the Jet as close to the water as possible as it would make it easier to dodge any fired rockets. He heard the lock-on sound for the Jet, meaning he was being targeted. Once the noise started beeping in rapid succession, he pulled the handle towards him and made the Jet do a loop and broke the tracking of the missile.

"Wrench..." Peter said.

"Already on it captain." Wrench used the console and aimed at one of the Jets and locked on. He pressed a button and fired rockets back at the Jet. One of them clipped the left wing, causing the pilot to lose control and crash into the ocean. A second Jet was still following them closely. It started firing its chain gun, but Raven was able to put a force field around everyone, causing the bullets to ricochet off.

"Nice save Rave." Peter stated.

"Thank me when we're not at risk of dying. And don't call me Rave again."

"Duly noted." Peter responded.

**2 Hours Later.**

"What the shit happened?"

"You guys got ambushed."

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder Tony." Wrench said sarcastically. Everyone that was in the Jet was currently in the Avengers Tower, but seeing as most of The Avengers were either with family or, in the case of Thor, off world, it currently housed what was left of Peter's crew, the Titans, and Professor Xavier. Peter came back from the room housing Xavier. Everyone looked at him for a response.

"He's in stable condition and lucky not in danger of dying or serious injury. But still, I think we need some place to keep him safe until I figure out what's going on with the X-Men."

"Why not keep him here? We're bout as safe as we can get."

"No offense Stark, but considering the last time I was here in Avengers tower and Winston and Hulk both got into a fistfight and destroyed 3 rooms, I can only imagine what an entire organization with a super powerful leader could do."

Tony rolled his eyes. "I told both of them not to have any alcohol."

"Whatever...it's obvious enough that Shadaloo is a big enough threat that even Professor Xavier was on their list. And they were smart enough to figure out the connection between Spidey and the X-Men." Peter paced back and forth. He sighed as he continued speaking. "I'm really about to regret this next move."

"Which is what exactly?" Wrench asked.

_"Wrench, ever heard of Juri Han?"_

**_Feels like forever since I touched these stories, but then again I do have a track record of constantly taking long breaks after a chapter so that is kinda my fault. Anyways hope you all enjoyed the chapter and Until next time._**


End file.
